


The Forest monster

by Meyou100and2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, I wrote this in grade 8 and didnt know what to make my first post on here, Idk how to really use ao3, Lost Child, Monsters, Not Good, Other, Probs spelling/grammar mistakes, Small childs POV, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyou100and2/pseuds/Meyou100and2
Summary: A small child becomes lost in the forest, will she survive and get out?





	The Forest monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in grade 8 and is not vv good (i think its not vv good) anyways have fun reading please tell me what u thinj in the comments:)

Cold…. It’s so cold… I slowly open my eyes but wince from the blinding light. What is that light? I blink a few times to get use to the light. Out….side? How did I get here? I swear I was home with mamma a few moments ago.

I slowly get up from the ground. I let out a small cry. What’s this pain on my head? I move my small hand to place it onto where the pain is. I feel a wet substance on my hand. I bring it down to inspect my hand. Red. Red as the rose’s mamma picked with me for papa, but the red didn’t look as happy as the rose’s red.

The snapping sound of a twig draws my attention. What was that? I look at the trees. They're huge!! Almost as big as that building papa works at! But they look scary. They have faces that look like they’re in pain. Their open mouths have lots of sharp teeth, huge scary eye, almost glowing. A liquid is coming out of their mouths. It is coming out like water and it’s red. 

A crow is on one of the trees branches. It’s singing, but it wasn’t a lovely tune, it sounded like a warning. I run. I don’t know why I’m running. The sky darkens and the branches of the tree grab me. I pull away getting scratched and scrapped. The tress scream, it is so loud!! It’s moving my hair and sundress around. I don’t stop running though.

My throat and chest are burning, my legs are crying for me to stop running but I don’t. What’s that? It’s small or maybe it’s just because I’m so far away. As I run closer, I notice it’s a cabin. Old and creepy but I’ll be safe if I’m in there. I run-up to the door. It’s covered in bugs, gross but I still grab it and twits the door handle. I was about to let go when the bugs started to crawl onto my hand. I scream and wipe my hand on my now dirtied dress. I start to feel tears fill my eyes but I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

“I can’t cry, I need to be brave,” I whisper to myself over and over. I walk into the dirty cabin, there’s nothing inside except an old chair. I close the door, then crouch under the window. I don’t know why but I had a feeling that I shouldn’t be seen.

It’s not like he doesn’t already know I’m hiding

“Darling!! Where are you? Come out, this isn’t funny!" mamma?

“Come on, this isn’t funny!” that’s not mamma. Mammas's voice is soft and caring, this one’s cold and dark as a winter’s night.

“Mamma?” I call out, well more like a whisper.

“Yes, darling?" how? How could she hear that? She would have had to be in the room! Every hair on my tiny body is standing up.

“Where are you, mamma?” I softly say trying to make sure she couldn’t tell I’m scared in my voice.

“I’m outside, all you have to do is walk out,” she replies. I slowly pop my head out the window, only enough to lookout.

I feel all the colour drain from my face, all of the hair on my body standing up. I want to puke. I can only see half of its body but I already know what it is. It’s a wendigo, mamma use to tell me story’s about them. Monsters that eat humans. It’s at least 7-8 feet tall, its legs look like deer legs, appointed with some deer-like antlers, claw-like hands that look like they can cut anything in one slash, white glowing eyes, bold spots on its head, sickly skin and so skinny it looks like just a skeleton!

The eyes move around as if it’s looking for something. The eyes stop on me. It smiles showing all of its yellowed teeth. I bolt out trying to run away. I know I can’t outrun it but maybe just maybe if I get out of the forest I’ll be saf-

“I got you," its scratchy voice tells me. I run faster, I can hear its loud footsteps not far behind be. My eyes start to go blurry as fresh tears stain my face. I have no time to wipe them away so I let them fall. Suddenly the footsteps stop but it’s trying to trick me. I know it. 

As I run I trip on a tree root falling face down on the ground. I cry out. My ankle hurts. It’s the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I look around to hide somewhere. A hollow tree catches my eye. I crawl towards it to hide inside. I crawl up into a ball hoping that the monster won’t find me. I hold my hands against my mouth to stop any cries of pain coming out.

Heavy footsteps can be heard all throughout the big forest. I try to not panic and try to be calm, but I can’t. I’m going to die. I try to not make any noises. Mamma said that they have incredible hearing. The heavy footsteps stop right next to the tree I’m hiding in. I hold my breath hoping it ca hear me. The trees roof comes off coursing me to scream in fear. It looks down at me, its creepy smile sending a shiver down my spine.

“I do like a chase for my food, don’t you?" The monster asks me, a hint of amusement in its dry voice.

“Mamma please save me,” I whisper.

“Don’t worry," it replies mimicking mammas voice. It bends down so it’s my height. “It won’t hurt.” Its claw-like hands reach out to me grabbing my neck, I cry at the sudden movement. Its smile was the last thing I saw before my world turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact when i gave the teacher this (was an assignment) she asked if i was ok and if she was my mother she would be vv concern.


End file.
